My Life Will Forever Be Scarred Like I
by StraightJacketPshyco-patient1
Summary: Bella was abused by men since she was young.And Peter was just abused.When they meet will they be able to change each others outlooks on life?And can they each help each other truly live life? findd out...by reading my story lol Bella/Peter
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY YOU GUYS! HERES A DIFFERENT STORY. BECAUSE YOU SEE ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES IVE WRITTEN I FELT UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING THEM DON'T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE THEM BUT I JUST DIDN'T FEEL THEM…AS YOU CAN SEE FROM ME NOT POSING MORE CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN SO…HERE WE GOOOOO ON A STORY I ACTUALLY LIKE

BELLA'S POV

Tomorrow I will be 18 years old. It will change my life forever and get me away from the troubles I am facing now. I really cant take this abuse anymore. All the men in my life so far have abused me in different ways but they both still scar me whether it be mentally…or physically. And now I will finally be free…..

BANG

I fall off my bed when I hear that noise…it can only mean one thing Phil is home and he's going to get in all that he can before I leave for good. Why did Renee have to go to work today couldn't I have at least been free from this torture before I leave? Phil bursts into my room but today's different he's brought company some of his teammates from the football team. They all begin fileing into my room staring at me as though I was the prey and they are the predator. Like any predator Phil like for his prey(me) to run, I guess the chase is thirilling. I give him what he wants and try to run. I make a dash for my closet but he beats me there staring down at me as I slowly back up. With every step I took back he took one forward and we continued this until I was backed up into the corner of my room effectively trapping me.

-RAPE SCENE BEGINS-

"Are you ready to have some fun baby?" I shook my head no fiercely. "no? too bad me and the boys are going to show you some fun." Phil then started to rip my clothes off off of me, but I try to fight back I try so hard, I'm punching and kicking but Phil's mates just hold down my limbs effectively making me vulnerable to whatever they want to do to my body…and I know exactly what that is. When Phil rips off my shorts he immediately sticks his fingers in my folds getting me ready. I curse my traitorous body for reacting the way it does. When I'm finally wet from his minstrations he unzips his pants and pulls out his cock plungeing it deeply inside of me and he moans from the feeling when all I could do was start to cry as he kept on pumping in and out off me, his mates start to pull my legs wider open for him and cheer him on. I start breathing deeply and moaning from the immense pleasure this gives me but sob harder because I don't want to be feeling this good when I'm being taken…raped. Phil crushes his mouth on mines and starts pumping faster and faster growling as my walls start to flutter around his cock he finally comes spurting his cum into my body. He got off of me and his team mates let me up, but then put me on my hands and knees and the big guy from earlier unzipped his pants pulled them down and put his cock in front of my face and he says "suck it I know you want to" when I don't start doing what he says he starts slapping me with it spreading his pre-cum all around my mouth. I feel someone plunge into me from behind making me gasp and the big guy with his cock in my face sticks it in my mouth and begins to fuck my mouth. I look out the corner of my eye and see that Phil is enjoying this, standing back now and watching like this is some porn he watches jerking off while he sits on my bed. He has a smirk on his faces while he's watching me. He then gets up off of the bed and squirts his cum in my face even as the big guy is still fucking my mouth and the other one fucks my pussy. And all I can do is let my salty tears mix with his salty cum. Then the big guys cum squirted in my face on top of Phil's just as the guy fucking me squirted his cum in me I passed out. Hopefully when I wake up I wont have to go through this again…..

-END OF RAPE SCENE-

I slowly opened my eyes praying to God that Phil and his teammates aren't still here. When I get them completely open it seems as though god isn't on my side today. Phil's voice whispers into my ear and I can feel his hot breath wafting across my ear.

"Seems as though sleeping beuty has finally awakened"

"Why? Why are you still here Phil I thought you were done yesterday"

"Well me and my teammates have to make sure you don't go and tattle to your little friends in Florida."

"I wont Phil I promise please no more!" He grabbed me by my hair pulled me up by it and slammed my head against the headboard.

"Don't lie to me bitch I know what your going to do! That's why we have to take you away. You will never see a human being again!" he then punched me in the face until I was seeing stars. I then see something glisten and see that he pulled out a knife and started to lower my shorts again. Oh please God no you weren't there for me yesterday please be there for me today. I wasn't wearing underwear obviously they forgot to put some on me after they gang-raped me yesterday. Lowered the blade to my bare pussy and began to cut into it over and over again the feeling of the cold blade slicing through my flesh. God was the only man I trusted and now…that trust is gone. I will never trust a man again for the rest of my existence on the Earth…..

A/N:SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I TRIED TO DO A RAPE SCENE AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW IT TURNED OUT. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW SONT SUGATCOAT IT AND JUST LAY IT ON ME I WANT YOUR HONEST OPINION.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: okay so here is the second chapter I hope you guys like it. Oh cant forget the disclaimer…like I did last time lol

disclaimer: alright so I don't own twilight but I do own the ideas for the plot of this story…if you have see some of the stuff somewhere else then oh man I'm sorry

BELLA'S POV

He cut the first letter of his name and the gang into my pussy…and decorated it with messy lines and smiley faces. Then…he cut my insides. I will never be able to have kids ever. My life is forever destroyed. No man will never want to have literally damaged goods they wouldn't want to have to look at that. I will never be wanted again. For the rest of my life I will forever feel the cool of the metal from his blade on me…cutting me. Then my mom barged into the room…

"Honey are-…what happened to you?" she slowly stepped into the bathroom looking at what Phil did to me. She kneeled in front of me and started to trace the cuts that will forever mar my body. I turned away in shame of my ugliness…I didn't want to see the disgust in her eye…the shame. "Who is P in the gang? Please tell me its not who I think it is honey." When I looked her in the eye she knew instantly that it was. It was the man that she married, the one she thought was a great father because he hung out with me so much, but It was just because he didn't want me telling anyone so he guarded me.

"I'm sorry mom. I ruined your perfect marriage. I'm sorry." I couldn't speak in a normal voice because it started to get filled with emotion so the last part came out as a whisper. She probably wouldn't have heard it if she weren't so close to me. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" with that one question I started to sob uncontrollably and fell to the ground next to her. I cried and she rocked me. Then she cried and I rocked her…we both cried and we rocked together. And I didn't even tell her all of what she did yet…and she's already heartbroken with the little knowledge I gave her of Phil cutting me. "Please tell me honey what did he do to you?" so I told her. I told her of his sexual abuse to me that happened over the years.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough I'm sorry I didn't run. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from my pain…I'm sorry so sorry." She effectively quieted me when I started to blab about how sorry I was.

"No it wasn't your fault. It was his, his fault that he did it in the first place his fault you didn't run and his fault that you are in pain, but its also my fault for not noticing sooner for not interfering. For that I should be sorry. I will forever show you how sorry I am for the rest of my life." Now she was blaming herself for what happened, this isn't right. It's a good thing I'm leaving. She wont have to go though this anymore.

"I will be gone soon mom so you and Phil can be happy finally" she looked at me with a face of pure rage and for a second I got scared.

"No! that sick, sick man is going to jail…and so is his little gang that happily raped you yesterday and watched as he carved their initials into your body! And I will be coming with you to Florida I'm getting a divorce from him as soon as possible."

"But you love him! And what if in the divorce he takes your money!" I said to her completely shocked and scared of what he would do if he found the police in the house when he came home.

"I did love him but when I found out about what he did to you that love went away and is now replaced by hate. And that man will not get my money because we both signed prenuptial agreements. You don't have to worry about a thing baby. You will be free from his abuse." Of course my mom being the motherly self she is grabbed some tissue and wiped my tears away and told me to get dressed. She then went down the hall to grab the phone and came back into my room where I was getting dressed. When she saw the state that my bed was in covered in blood she started to cry again just as the operated picked up the phone. Mom had it on loudspeaker so I could hear what the operator on the other line was saying…

"Hello…hello is anyone there…hello this is the operator." My mom had to control herself before she could respond.

"Hello um can I get the police to 5643 Westminister avenue." She was still crying but it was more controlled now.

"What is the problem ma'am?"

"I would like to have my husband arrested for molesting my daughter since I married her. Also I would like to have some of his friends arrested too for helping rape her yesterday."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry ma'am I will have the police over right away."

"Thank you so much."

"Its no problem at all miss. Please stay safe the police are on their way." And with that the call ended and me and I was on my way to being free of Phil for as long as I could, but I will never be able to truly move on with my life because I am forever stuck with Phil's mark on my body. And I can never have kids to take my mind off of what I'm going through now. And I will forever be stuck with these memories. The doorbell rang, and I knew that it was the police waiting to get in. Me and my mom went downstairs to greet them…show the evidence and I'll have to tell my tales of what I went through by Phil's hands…and other parts. There were about six police officers that filed into the house with their guns and batons and handcuffs clinking against their belts. One of the officers walked up to me and my mom and shook our hands he then introduced himself.

"Hello my name is officer Rodriguiez can we all take a seat so we can…go over what happened here?" that when my mom told me to start telling Mr. Rodriguiez what happened through the years and what Phil did and said too me that led up to now. Some of the female officers even started crying as I retold my story and what happened to me. Then my mom led the police upstairs to see the blood and his and his friends cum on my bed and the cum that was embedded into my carpet. Officer Rodriguiez then told my mom that they had enough evidence against Phil and his crew to arrest. That's when we heard Phil barge into the house banging the front door against the wall downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!" looks like Phil's home.

a/n: so what did you guys think of that chapter I hope it was good enough. I got a little stuck on what to do next when the police officers got there I'm sure you noticed it lol but yeah tell me what you thought and REVIEW! Lol oh and check out this author ne ne maka's story looking for love in the hands of the enemy. It's a bella/Edward story it take place during WW2 Bella's a jew and Edwards a German. And I think you guys will like Edward in this one I know I do…and I hate Edward :D lol so yeah review my story and read hers thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: alright so here I am…updating again hope you guys like this chapter and I hope more people find this story. Sigh well here goes the story!

Disclaimer: hello all I still don't own this but I do own the idea for this story for sure!

BELLA'S POV

When they heard Phil barge into the house the police officers rushed downstairs. Me and my mom rushed to down there to see what was happening. When we got down there we saw that the police officers had their guns pointed at Phil and Phil had his gun pointed at the door. The same door me and my mom are standing in. He then started to yell at me from across the room.

"I thought what I did to you would be a reminder not to tell anyone anything you stupid bitch!" I flinched from the reminder of what he did to me this morning. The reminder actually made the cuts feel like the tingled. I think my mom noticed my discomfort from his words because she grabbed my hand and brushed her thumb across it.

"Mr. Dwyner please put the gun down! Don't put yourself into more trouble, your already in a lot from what Bella told us and the evidence that we got too!" as he said this officer Rodriguiez started to shuffle closer and closer to Phil with each word he said. When he finally got to him Phil shot the gun. And I knew then life would never be the same after this….

PETER'S POV (A MONTH AFTER BELLA'S 18 BIRTHDAY)

I lay in bed clutching my stomache with one hand and holding a tissue to my bleeding nose. I think this time its broken for sure I reset it but I think it still might look a little broken when it heals. I don't know why I'm still here I'm finally eighteen today I should have been out that door. But of course the gentleman that I am I have to stay and say goodbye to my mother even though she doesn't deserve anything she was never here. If she was here for me when I was younger this man that she married never would have been able to start beatin' on my ass. I've given up so much because that man has beat my ass fer so long I had to give up my girlfriend because she wanted to start "broadnin' our horizons sexually" she said that not me, but her name was Charlotte…she totally freaked when I took off my shirt when we started…doin' the freaky. She pushed me off of her and started yellin' at me. I can still remember the day….

-FLASHBACK-

I pull down her pants and slowly start to slide her t-shirt up her body as I slowly trail kisses up her stomach until I finally reached her soft pink lips. I'm not gonna' lie I'm a virgin and know nothin' about sex but I do know that I lover her and I'm just gonna have to try an' show her. She started to pull ma' shirt up over my head as I moved my trail of kisses back down her stomach. But when she finally got my shirt off an' looked down thas' when all hell started tah' break loose. She immediately jumped from underneath me an' started screamin'

"What the hell! Are you some type of monster!" I started to walk towards her to explain but she just screamed at me some more. "Stay away from me you disgusting freak!" she then gathered all of her clothes and started runin' out the door. A few seconds later I heard my front door slam shut. I sink to my knees and start sobbing because now I know that no woman would ever want me…and I will probably be a thirty year old virgin…most likely even older…and I will never be loved. I wasn't loved by my mama and I wasn't loved by my dad and obviously this ass hat of a man thas' my step father don't love me. All of a sudden I hear HIS voice

"Wha' you doin' cryin' you lil pussy. Toughen up and act like a man. That's probably why no woman want you cuz you're a pussy. Not even yo mama want you…pussy. And he just left me there cryin' on the floor like the pussy he said I am…and he's right I am a pussy.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

But I have given up so much and gotten nothin' in return. All because of ma good fer nothin' mama and ma asshole of a step-dad. And now here I am still waitin' fer her to come home from wherever she go. I hope ah don' have to wait long fo' her to come home. I'm afraid that the asshole is gon' come back an torture me some or and I think he's gon' do far worse this time. I heard the front door creak open and soft footsteps walk in the house…looks like luck was on my side today my mama is home. So I get up to tell her I'm leavin' today.

"Mama I got somethin' to tell you." I walk up to her and can tell that she's high.

"What you got to tell me boy?" she said lookin' at me with bloodshot eyes. I don't even think she gonna remember this goodbye…I don't even think she's gonna' notice im gone.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye because I'm leavin' today…for good."

"Good for you I hope you have fun where ever you go." She really don't even care. When I start to turn around I hear the heavy footfall of Kevin my step-dads boot clompin against the floor. And immediately feel a heavy blow hit against the side of my head and I immediately collapse to the floor still conscious but barely. When I turned my head all I saw was the bottom of Kevin's boot and my mamas uncaring face just watching from the kitchen table she sat at. I feel as Kevins boot slams against my face and feel as he starts kickin' me in the ribs and I think I feel as a few of them crack. He then sits on top of me and starts slammin' my head into the floor that I was layin' on. When I think he's finally through when he gets up off of me and I begin standin' up on wobbly feet, but I regret it when I feel the burnin' hot skillet press into my side and burn it did. I look down and see that my skin already started to blister from the burn of the skillet that he slammed into my side and held it there. And in that moment all I could do was run to my room and grab my bags and run out of the house not even sparing a glance back at the mom that was too high to care. And as I ran I heard Kevin's distinct voice callin' after me.

"You really are a pussy! Only pussy's run!" I still didn't look back as he screamed those truthful words after me, but I kept runnin' even with the pain from my broken ribs I ran and even with the pain of the burn I run…

…I stayed and played with fire knowing that he coulda' come back and got burnt figuratively and literally. And I am forever burnt with my memories and evidence of my abuse…and I don't think the burn will ever heal.

a/n: alright so what did you guys think of that cliffe and Peter's point of view. Give me some love and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey everyone sorry I didn't update yesterday I was having a bad day and had to take a break so im trying again today! Yay! Hopefully I like the way I write this one this time around.

PETER'S POV

So here I am all the way in Tampa, Florida. I hitchhiked all the way here with a nice man that drove me all the way here. Kevin probably would have called me a pussy for that too and said 'oh your such a pussy a real man would walk wherever he has to go'. Too bad I already accepted that I'm a pussy and everything that comes with it like the fact that I will never find love and things will be harder for me in life…when the man pulled into the driveway of a huge house I think my eyes just about popped right on out of my head. I turned in my seat to look at him and I think my expression just about said enough when he started talking.

"Yeah this is my home. I live here with my wife and daughter…and now you." I think my expression was even more surprised so he just continued talking. "Yeah I know I just met you and I don't really know you, but you seem like a fine young man and you seem to be hurt and broken and depressed. I feel like I can feel your emotions and I have an inkling of the sadness that fills you so you are welcome to stay here." I knew then and there that I had to tell him I'm not a man and that I'm far from it.

"Sir I'm not a man my step father taught me that since he married my mama. Plus we don't even know each others names sire. And I don't have any money to pay you every month. I'm flat out broke." There had to lay him straight once and for all and let him kick me out of his car.

"Son any boy that can carry the sadness and hurt that you do really is a man. And the man that has called you anything but a man is not a man he's nothing a pussy is a higher being than the likes of him. And where are my manners the names Jasper…Jasper Whitlock. And there is no need for you to pay me…you'll be the son I never had now come on into the house so you can introduce yourself to everyone…and me." Wow this guy is really cool. Treating me like the dad I never had and giving me the family I've always wanted. This must be some kind of dream and hopefully I will never wake up. And dang this man has a really heavy drawl and it definitely is heavier than mine, me must be a long time country man that decided to move to the city. I wonder what he's been through to match my sorrows. We both get out of the truck and headed towards the door that was right next to the driveway…swanky. This door is pretty swanky too all Jasper has to do to open it is say 'Whitlock" and beep it unlocks and you open it. The life I was livin with Kevin and my mama was never this nice or anywhere close to it.

"Nice place you have here Jasper, I'm honored you are willing to share this with me." I actually started to get tears in my eyes and a wobbly lip. He looked at me with caring eyes. I have never seen this look directed at me in…well my entire life, and his was so…pure"

"Thanks for the compliment…but that compliment should go to my wife she took one look at this place turned to me and said 'you better buy it' and that was how this house came into my possession and I don't regret letting her tell me to buy it." He got a sort of wistful smile on his face as he told me about his wife telling him to buy this place. It was a look of love pure and total love. I wish I wasn't a pussy so I could have that type of look in my eye when I'm talking about my wife…my love. "Oh and Jasper you are now one of my children so I want to share this with you." Again the tears and the wobbly lip!

"Then I will make sure to tell her that compliment her on her decision sir and…thank you for…welcoming me here then." He just looked back and nodded to me with a smile as he led me through the house…or mansion although it does have a homey feeling for a mansion so home it is. When we got to a really large room with a long dining room table in it he walks over to a white box and speaks into it and the house is filled with his voice.

"Hey everyone come to the large dining room please and thank you." he smile then turns to me still holding that smile and gestures to a chair. "Please have a seat son everyone else will be here in a second" and true to his word not too long later a pretty girl around my age and a older woman walked in this must be his family. They were both wearing smiles and when they took notice of me the had surprised faces on but they still had nice smiles in their faces and they both walked over to the giant table and sat there waiting for Jasper to begin.

"Hello ladies glad you could finally make it" he had a smile on his face as he talked to them obviously joking around. Then he got back to business. "Ladies I met this young man on my way back her from visiting my mama's house he was walking along the side of the road with his thumb out to the side waiting for someone to pick him up. The poor boy was walkin like he broke his ribs with a bloody face so I took him into my truck got him cleaned up in the bathroom of a McDonalds. Of course he didn't let me see his stomach but were going to fix that today because he still seems in pain and when we got here I welcomed him into our family with open arms and a open heart." Wow I didn't think I looked that bad to people. And the fact that he said he welcomed me into their family with a open heart and arms…that really touched me because not even my own mama welcomed me with a open heart or arms…ever. The older woman turned her head to look at me and looked at me with a look of concern on her face when she heard about the state I was in and got up walked over to me and took my face in her hands looked me in the eye and says to me in a soft voice full of determination and love.

"Yes…my son we welcome you…you are now a Whitlock." Then she started buzzing around pulling out her phone "Oh we have to get this legalized he will now be our son…he should have our name too shouldn't he?" she looked at Jasper with a look that said 'don't you say no to me man' I don't think I want to get on her bad side. Jasper nodded his head with a smile and she buzzed out of the room already talking on the phone wow this lady is fast I don't even think I got the time to thank her or compliment her home choice. Their daughter turned to me and said something that touched me…hopefully ill have time to thank her.

"Yeah you are welcome here as family now…brother." She stuck her tounge out at me and smiled already acting like a sister…well from what I've seen on television. I just smiled and thanked her…then turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper uh should I introduce myself now…your wife kind of ran off before you really got to the introductions." I smiled at the memory of her running around the room and the look she got on her face. He smiled too and shook his head with a very serious face.

"You will introduce yourself after I have a word with you in the other room." He stood up and gestured for me to follow. Rose just sat there for a second before saying in a teasing voice.

"Hey what am I chopped liver gonna just leave me here alone like that? I see how it is now Dad and brother!" I got a grin on my face when she called me brother again. Really starting to feel like a part of this family already I decided to put my twenty five cents in and called back to her.

"No your not chopped liver your some other kind of meat sis and I aint naming no names. And yes…were leaving you there because it is what it is little sis…it is what it is!" I then started to sing that song…the one that goes like'this "All by herself! She don't want to be! All by herself anymore!" Jasper turned to me with a no nonsense face and scolded me.

"That's enough son." Then he kept on walking and I believe I heard my new little sis scream something along the lines of 'learn how to sing' this family truly is going to be good for me. When we walked up this huge stair case that's when I truly remembered the broken ribs and burn that I got on my stomach and where I got them. I didn't notice but I guess I was groaning as I went up the stairs after Jasper. He turned around to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "You alright there sounds like your in some pain…I think I'm going to check out that abdomen of yours when we get upstairs sorry for the pain." I just nodded and he turned around and continued walking finally coming to a door that led into an office…a really nice office might I add. He went over to the bigger chair and gestured for me to sit in the smaller one…I thought they only had these types of offices were on movies…I guess Jaspers…cool like that. I looked at him finally wondering why he had to talk to me in…another room.

"Uh Jasper…I was wondering. Why exactly did you have to talk to me alone?" I am really confused about this. He looked at me with exasperation.

"You are here son because when me and your mother welcomed you into our family you have called us by our names when you really should be at least calling us mother and father. You were able to get situated with your sister but not me and your mom. What is that?" wow I didn't know he felt this way when I called him Jasper.

"I'm sorry for not pleasing you when I called you by your name dad I will try not to call you and mom anything but mom and dad…so…are we done here dad? I really am going to try. It shouldn't be that hard my mama didn't act like a mom and both my dad and step dad weren't really dads to me.

"Thank you son…and no were not done here because I noticed that as you were walking up the stairs you were groaning and since I'm a doctor I might be able to take away your pain." I just looked away but still talked to him.

"I don't think you want to see this dad…its not a pretty sight to see. Even I don't like looking at it and its my body!" I started to yell at the end of my sentence not even realizing it. He looked at me with only the concern a father can and walked over to me.

"Son if you let me see what the problem is then maybe I can fix it like the dad I'm supposed to be for you." He then ordered me to take off my shirt. And as I did so his eyes traveled along the burn that marred my body forever making me even more of a pussy than I was before. He touched it and I jerked back causing me even more pain than his touch to the delicate skin there. He mover his hands over the not burnt part of my abdomen and even there I felt pain he put a little more pressure on my body there and I hissed from the pain of it. "Seems as though you have broken your ribs on your right hand side and a bad burn that with my help will heal and wont look as bad as before…you'll even be able to go outside with out a shirt although you might feel more comfortable walking around with family in the house." In that moment I never knew I could feel that much relief without having to run away from Kevin and Cathy my step-dad and ex mom.

"I had a feeling that they were broken…and you can really make it so I wont feel uncomfortable walking outside?" I then looked him in the eye. "and I don't want to force you guys to look at this while its so ugly looking." He put his hand on my knee.

"Son…we wont feel disgusted when we see you without a shirt. And also its not that bad…plus you will be telling me and your mother how this came to happen and why you were walking along the side of the road trying to hitchhike when you know its illegal…and trust me you will be getting punished for that even if you weren't in our care yet." I look him in the eye one more time and nod.

"Can I leave now and go explore since I bet mom isn't done on the phone yet." He nods his head and smiled at me patting me on the back.

"Of course go and explore and I will call everyone to the big dining room when your mom is ready so we can do some proper introductions and I'm going to call in for ointment for your burn right now…oh I almost forgot ,before you go let me wrap your ribs and after you go downstairs and you have to go upstairs…use the elevator" so he wraps my ribs and lets me use the elevator going downstairs this time…ugh my new dad is an asshole…I have to smirk at that. So I take the elevator downstairs and start to explore remembering the rooms that I saw down there. As I was making my way towards the elevator to go back upstairs and explore I hear moms voice over the loud speaker this time and am kind of surprised when I hear her voice…I just assumed that it would only be dads voice on that thing. So I make my way over there using my great memory I make my way to the large dining room and notice that everyone's already there. Man I feel late now. I make my way around the table starting with mom. I kiss her on the cheek. Then I get to sis and ruffle her hair witch earned me a swift slap to my stomach causing me to bend over in pain. When I was able to stand up I found mom and sis staring at me worry evident in their eyes.

"I am so sorry jasper I didn't even know I punched you that hard!" I just smirk at her and let her keep thinking she can punch hard because if I didn't have these broken ribs and burn I wouldn't have even felt that.

"No problem little sis and yeah…you pack a mean punch there little girl" I keep walking to my seat and sit down waiting for dad to start again with the introductions.

"So you both know how i found our new family member and what he looked like so…lets start with introductions son why don't you start." I could see realization dawn on ma little sisters faces when dad mentioned how I looked when he found me and I just smiled at her and started.

"Well you guys…my name is Peter no last name I just turned eighteen the day dad found men which was July 5 um I'm from Austin Texas born and raised um I had a father who was incarcerated when I was born his name is Tom and my ex mothers name was Cathy and my step-dads name was Kevin. And…that's it." I smiled at my family members in the room and shrugged. And gestured for my little sis to start.

"Well my name is Rosalie but my family and friends call me Rose uh I'm still sixteen and my birthday is actually on the same day as yours brother. Uh born and raised…here in this house….in Tampa Florida and well everyone already knows who my parents are now." She giggles and gestures to mom.

"Oh well I guess its my turn…My name is Renetta I'm not telling you my age and my birthday Is on October 25 so holloween parties for my birthday,only the four of us though. I was born in Kentucky so it looks like were all confederates here and that's it." She gestures to dad.

"Uh well I already introduced myself to Peter but ill make it more…uh…descriptive like you guys. Uh so already know my names Jasper I'm 30 so you guys know that's around the age of your mom my birthdays January ninth. And I was born in Austin Texas who. Um that's it I think…yeah. So now that were all acquainted and stuff…we can go out to the pool! Go get dressed everyone!" Uh did he not notice that I don't have anything? "Oh but before we forget we all have to go to the mall to get Peter a new wardrobe and computer and stuff for his room and drawers and uh…all that stuff so pile out to the truck people go!" does dad think he's some kind of major or something…bossy.

BELLA'S POV (Still before Peter gets to Florida)

Pain too much pain for me to handle. Hearing a gun be shot right in your own home…the home where you would get sexually abused by your step dad and then seeing blood pouring out of her leg. I think that was the last straw for me and all I saw next was darkness and I passed out right there in the middle of the chaos a screaming Renee a screaming Phil and the screaming police officers. I just couldn't take all of the emotions anymore.

THE NEXT DAY

I open my eyes to see white…everywhere it was on the ceiling the walls the sheets on my bed and I knew instantly that I was in the hospital as a patient. I look down and notice that I'm not in the clothes that I was just wearing the other day…these aren't even my own clothes. They're not even clothes it's a gown and I immediately thought about my scars…the ones he gave me and I knew that my mom hadn't put this hideous thing they call a gown on me because she is probably in one of her own lying there in a different type of pain than me. Hers is physical where mines is emotional and possibly un-repairable. But whoever changed my clothes saw my visible scars of what I went through. And with that one single thought I started to hyperventilate and have a full blown panic attack hearing the blare of my heart monitor and my heavy panting. Nurses and doctors started to pour into my room checking all of my wires and any of the other stuff doctors check. When I didn't seem to calm down the doctors and nurses started to panic.

"Doctor what's wrong with her there doesn't seem to be anything wrong and her breathing is still irregular and so is her heart rate!" that was one of the nurses…she has a shrill disgusting voice that I just don't like but in the state that I'm in …I don't really care all I can do is keep panicing just like the doctors and nurses.

"What what's wrong with my baby? Is she okay?" I heard my mom and not even her voice can take me out of the panic that I'm in.

"I don't know what's wrong ma' am were going to have to put her under." What does he mean by that the bastard then all of a sudden I feel a prick near the same area where the cause of my panic attack is and once again I feel the darkness take over as everything feels as though its underwater and then it all fades away into oblivion once again. But I heard one thing before I went out completely.

"Please honey come back to me!" then I was gone

a/n: alright so here's the update I really want to see what you think so far so review.


End file.
